This invention relates to method for applying liquid finish to a moving continuous filament yarn.
It is well known in the art that acceptable processing of synthetic continuous filament yarn requires the application of textile-treating compositions such as lubricants and antistatic agents and the like. These applications must be accomplished in a manner to apply a uniform coating to the filaments with a minimum loss of the composition. One method for such application uses an applicator in which yarn contacts the bottom of a groove provided with a orifice through which is metered the desired quantity of treating composition. The present invention improves such application by providing a groove-type applicator which is virtually dripless and capable of applying liquid finishes very uniformly to the filaments of a yarn bundle passing through the applicator. In addition, means are provided to collect and drain to a receiver any drops of excess finish which form at the exit edge of the applicator when the threadline is not running.